


I Wanna See

by orphan_account



Series: Prompts [41]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: I don't know what to tag this, M/M, Mickey's out, Sibling Arguing, Societal Norms, Terry's dead in it, underwear jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: I like the idea of Mickey bein like this bad ass thug that runs shit and whatever but likes wearing girly underwear not like thongs or anything just cute lacy panties and Ian is new to the neighborhood and has all these weird distracting questions about Mickey and why he wears girls underwear and just wants to SEE





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt anon! 
> 
> Not taking prompts atm, but here's my Tumblr, come and say hi:   
> cantfuckinbelievethis

There were a lot of things to get used to about Ian’s move to Chicago and, consequently, new high school. The public transport, the new smells and sounds, the people, the teachers, his new boss who creepily looked at his ass a lot — the one thing he couldn’t seem to get used to, though, was Mickey Milkovich.   
  
    Mickey kinda seemed to run shit in his neighbourhood despite having a bunch of pit bulls for brothers and being only twenty. He wasn’t in high school anymore, but the entire senior class had a lot to say about him. Mandy, his sister, was in Ian’s class and they had bonded almost immediately since neither of them had friends at the school. She was the one to tell him a little secret about him one day when he came to pick them up after school.   
  
    ‘Mickey’s so shitted off that he has to give you a ride home too,’ Mandy laughed as they left the building.   
  
    Ian frowned, somewhat panicked by that. ‘I don’t want to, like…be any trouble or anything.’   
  
    Mandy snorted and leant against the wall. ‘Fuck him. I do favours for that asshole all the time; he can do some for me.’ Suddenly, she giggled slightly and said, ‘Okay, don’t tell anyone, but the other day I had to go out and get some underwear for him because he didn’t want to do it.’   
  
    Ian’s frown deepened in confusion, leaning against the brick wall beside Mandy. ‘Why didn’t he want to pick up some new underwear? He embarrassed about being a tight-y white-ys guy or something?’   
  
    ‘More like he’s embarrassed about liking wearing women’s underwear.’   
  
    At that, Ian’s jaw dropped in shock and his mouth rapidly went dry. ‘Uh…he…what?’   
  
    Mandy shrugged, digging her foot into the dirt beneath them. ‘I don’t know if it’s because he’s gay or whatever, but he loves wearing women’s underwear. They’re actually pretty sexy the ones he chose. Like, I would only wear those if I wanted to get laid.’   
  
    ‘Uh, so…’ Ian’s mind was scrambled as he tried to come up with a good, and not creepy, response to that. ‘What kind of underwear _does_ he—’   
  
    ‘You fuckers ready?!’ Mickey snapped as he pulled up across from them, sticking his head out the window.   
  
    ‘Jesus, Mick, don’t get your panties in a bunch!’ Mandy guffawed as she grabbed Ian by the hand and led him over to the car.   
  
    ‘This your boyfriend?’ Mickey scowled in the rear view as Ian slipped into the backseat and Mandy climbed into the passenger’s seat.   
  
    Ian shrunk back into his seat, trying his hardest to blend into the seat. ‘Uh, no. I’m gay.’   
  
    Mickey very deliberately dragged his eyes up and down Ian before shrugging and pulling out of the parking lot. ‘Like I give a shit as long as you’re not trying to feel up my sister.’   
  
    Mandy glanced back at Ian after he received the “fuck me” eyes from her brother. He looked very uncomfortable, but also he was blushing. Mandy hadn’t known the kid long enough to knew what that meant yet, but, still, she was always one to stir the pot to see what happens.   
  
    ‘I was actually the one trying to feel him up before he told me he was a homo,’ Mandy commented, putting her feet up on the dashboard.   
  
    ‘God, could you fuckin’ not?’ Mickey growled. ‘Get your fuckin’ feet _down_ , please.’   
  
    ‘Something must be up your ass today,’ Mandy quipped, grinning back at Ian, whose eyes went wide. ‘Don’t think it’s your underwear, since I know you hate thongs.’   
  
    ‘ _Mandy_ ,’ Ian hissed, desperately not wanting Mickey to lose his shit.   
  
    ‘Calm down, Ian. Mickey doesn’t care if I tell you,’ Mandy said breezily as if Ian wasn’t having a heart attack.   
  
    ‘Liking what I like don’t make me a bitch,’ Mickey said, before shooting a look at Ian in the rearview mirror. ‘Saying that, though, that doesn’t mean you can go running your fuckin’ mouth about it. I don’t need assholes around the neighbourhood thinking they can take me down because I like the feel of lace on my junk.’   
  
    Ian’s cheeks only went a deeper red and Mickey smirked slightly at him. The rest of the ride they chatted idly until they reached the Milkovich house. Ian glanced at the house with a frown. They were supposed to drop him off home. Maybe they forgot, he supposed. He could walk home from here; it wasn’t that far.   
  
    ‘Get out and I’ll take Gallagher home,’ Mickey ordered Mandy.   
  
    ‘Alright,’ Mandy snickered. ‘See you on Monday, _Ian_.’   
  
    Ian frowned, now _very_ confused. His attention refocused on Mickey when he told him to hop in the front. Ian quickly got out and moved around to the passenger’s seat. As he buckled his seatbelt, he hoped that he wasn’t going to be murdered for knowing what he knew.   
  
    As Mickey pulled away from the side of the road, he said, ‘You can ask, ya know.’   
  
    ‘Uh…what?’   
  
    ‘Whatever question’s in your head about me wearing _women’s_ underwear, go ahead.’   
  
    Ian shook his head vehemently. ‘No, no. I don’t have any questions. Everyone’s got a right of choice and all that.’   
  
    Mickey arched an impressive eyebrow at him before turning back to the road. ‘Don’t worry, I won’t get pissed off. I know you ain’t judging, but you are probably curious, right?’   
  
    Ian shrugged. ‘Not really, actually. What is there to know? You like wearing what you like wearing, not any business of mine.’ One question, …more like request, was pounding in the back of his head, though, but he knew he _would_ be risking murder if he were to ask that.   
  
    Mickey suddenly pulled over into an alleyway, which Ian was pretty sure was illegal, but he also couldn’t really say anything about doing illegal stuff. He turned to face Ian properly with arched brows.  ‘What is it then? If it’s not a question, why have you got that look?’   
  
    Ian opened his mouth, feeling the question ready to spew out, but he quickly shut his mouth again. Only to open it a second later when Mickey leant in, pressing his lips against Ian’s and immediately turning it into an open-mouthed kiss. Ian moaned slightly into his mouth before Mickey pulled away.   
  
    ‘Can I see them?’ Ian finally blurted.   
  
    Mickey cracked a grin. ‘Fuckin’ _finally_ , Gallagher.’   
  
    And then sexy times were had.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write smut guys lol


End file.
